


Wrapping into the Night

by FeelsandFandoms



Series: 2014 Fic-Tac-Toe [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2014 Holiday Fic-Tac-Toe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin spends the whole night wrapping gifts for all his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapping into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Merlin Writer's](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/) Holiday Fic-Tac-Toe Challenge. This is for the picture prompt of "a pile of wrapped presents. My card can be found [here](http://feelsandfandoms.livejournal.com/12123.html).

It was past midnight and Merlin was still wrapping presents. He was exhausted but this is what he got for waiting until the last minute to wrap everything. He could have waited to wrap his mother’s and Gaius’ but he decided to just get it all done at once. Hunith was getting a necklace with a dragon pendant on it in remembrance of his father and Gaius a book on medieval medicine.

Merlin was glad he shopped early this year. He had a book for Arthur on his favorite football team that he hoped his friend would like. For Gwen, he picked out a jewelry DIY book along with a mix of supplies to go with it. Gwaine was easy to buy for. He got him a whiskey decanter set since Gwaine said he had been wanting to “class up his drinking.” The last present he got around to wrapping was for Morgana. He had the hardest time deciding on something good to get her since he was worried he would end up getting her something she wouldn’t like. He settled on the second volume of horror comic graphic novel she’d recently gotten into.

As he placed the bow on Morgana’s gift, Merlin was completely done. He put the box with the rest of the pile that was stacked next to the wall, satisfied with how they turned out. He gathered up all scraps of paper and threw it away. The rest of the supplies could be put away in the morning. Merlin was ready to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the last prompt fic! It's been fun writing all of these and exploring ships I've never written for before.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://buckypendragon.tumblr.com/) for more Merlin related stuff.


End file.
